Technological Terror
Technological Terror, also known as Tech Terror in Bloons TD 6, is the final path 2 upgrade for the Super Monkey in Bloons TD 5. It costs $21250 on Easy, $25000 on Medium, $27000 on Hard, $30000 on Impoppable. Technological Terror shoots green plasma balls, with each shot being able to pierce up to 5 bloons. Purchasing Laser Blasts or Plasma Blasts will increase its pierce by +1, although it won't change the projectile shot by the Technological Terror. Bloon Annihilation Ability The Technological Terror's lethality is further proven by its ability which completely destroys all types of bloon within its radius except the Z.O.M.G., which it deals 1000 damage to instead. When the ability is activated, a green force field is erected around the Super Monkey. Despite its power, it can only pop a finite number of bloons, of approximately up to 100 BFBs, 100 MOABs, or about 200 Ceramic Bloons. It is theoretically possible to achieve high rounds in Deflation Mode by creating Technological Terrors and using their ability, and selling them if the Premium Upgrade Monkey Tycoon is owned and switched on. The ability previously did not annihilate any camo bloons in BTD5 Flash, but would annihilate Camo Bloons in BTD5 Mobile if the Technological Terror is granted Camo detection. In BTD6, however, its ability can pop Camos regardless of upgrades. Bloons Super Monkey 2 In Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Technological Terror appears as a temporary powerup, obtainable after popping a Golden Bloon or Power-Up Bloon. It retains its infamous reputation for being extremely powerful, being able to pop all bloons almost instantly by periodically creating shockwaves. Its only weakness is Glass Bloons, against which the Technological Terror cannot pop without Research. Trivia *The name of this upgrade is a reference to Darth Vader's saying in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which he says "Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed," referring to the Death Star, to an admiral. Tongue in cheek, the game says "Be proud of this Technological Terror you've constructed." The Technological Terror's official art also bears some resemblance to Darth Vader, the face in particular. The BSM2 bears more resemblance to Darth Vader's lightsaber and mask, while the BTD5 and co. version may bear resemblance with the weaponry to the Death Star's superlaser that blows up planets. *Alone, the Technological Terror's plasma shots can pop 5 bloons at a time, 6 with Laser Vision upgrade and 7 with Plasma Vision upgrade, 8 if you have a Monkey Village with Monkey Fort. *The Technological Terror can completely pop a Z.O.M.G. by reducing the Z.O.M.G. shell to 4 B.F.B.s and then using the Bloon Annihilation ability to pop the 4 B.F.B.s. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, this upgrade strangely required Plasma Vision to pop Lead Bloons, despite shooting Plasma that's stronger than regular plasma. **This has been fixed as of version 1.2. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability can destroy infinite BFBs at once. *Even when the Technological Terror is under the influence of a Meerkat Spy or a Radar Scanner Monkey Village, the Bloon Annihilation ability cannot destroy Camo Bloons. *Without using the Bloons Annihilation Ability on maps other than Space Truckin' & Brick Wall, it cannot easily defeat a ZOMG alone. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability can destroy bloons slightly outside the "green radius". **Placing a Technological Terror on a u-turn or bend can be effective because it allows the Bloon Annihilation ability to kill vast numbers of bloons at a time. *In Bloons Monkey City it is revealed that the Technological Terror is completely robotic. *The Sound Effect of Annihilation Ability has the same sound effect of Tower Booster on Bloons TD Battles iOS. *In Battle for the Galaxy, another game made by Ninja Kiwi, the Juggernaut fires green bolts when attacking, similar to how the Technological Terror fires green plasma. *The green beams might also be a resemblance to the Death Star's green bolts, or less likely, killing curses in Harry Potter. *The P.E.K.K.A. in the game Clash Royale strongly resembles the Technological Terror. *Two 2/4 Technological Terrors are better at destroying 4 ZOMGs than a single 4/2 TOTMG with the sacrifice of the two Technological Terrors only. This is because the Bloon Annihilation Ability can be used to harshly damage the ZOMG layer and then destroy all of the BFBs once the ZOMG layer is destroyed. This is also because of the number of hits to the ZOMG layers - 4x hits from the two Tech Terrors rather than a faster 1x hitting from the TOTMG including the small blades. *In BTD5 Mobile, Technological Terrors' projectiles fly a little farther from its range, making it less effective than Robo-Monkeys when it comes to collateral damages. *It is possible to reduce a ZOMG into 16 MOABs using the Annihilation Ability, but it should be activated after the ZOMG has been hit many times on its last degrade stage. *It may be the case that, rather than green plasma, the TT shoots antimatter, as suggested by the description of BMC's Antimatter Weapon Facility *The Tech Terror is actually stronger than a robo plasma monkey even without its ability, because the technological terror has more pierce. *Technological Terror is the only path 2 upgrade for the Super Monkey that does not increase its range. Technological Terror attacks.PNG|A Technological Terror attacking a M.O.A.B. Aaaaaaaaaaa.png|Sun God vs Technological Terror EpicTT1.png|Epic plasma annihilation! BSM2_TechTerror_Powerup.PNG|Technological Terror in Bloons Super Monkey 2. Technological terror glitch.png|A Technological Terror attacking strangely. BMCTechnologicalTerror.PNG|Bloons Monkey City Artwork Technological Terror-0.png|Technological Terror in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Techno terror.jpg|Technological Terror official art. Terminator!!!!.png|Bloon Annihilation Ability activated Technological Terror.png|Technological Terror in BSM2 Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Golden Bloon Powerups Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City